


snowflakes fall on my cheeks

by sirensokka



Series: winter atla femslash week 2021 [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Dorks in Love, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirensokka/pseuds/sirensokka
Summary: korra and asami have a snowball fight
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: winter atla femslash week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137914
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47
Collections: Winter ATLA Femslash Week 2021





	snowflakes fall on my cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> i originally wrote this around christmas but i never posted it, so i decided to revamp it now that there's actual snow falling outside. hooray :D
> 
> written for winter atla femslash week, day 2: domesticity
> 
> title from [this christmas](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hsh54g9JmC0) by taeyeon

Korra feels rather than sees the snowball heading straight for the back of her head. Instincts kicking in, she jerks her head to the side and watches as the ball splats onto the ground next to her.

She turns slowly, white snow falling softly around her. Asami is standing behind her, adorably wrapped up in a fur coat and wearing mittens - _mittens_. Spirits, she’s cute

She’s also currently trying (and failing) to keep her laughter contained, her giggles floating into the cold winter breeze.

“Did you just try to throw a snowball at me?” Korra says in disbelief, a smile playing on her lips.

“And I would’ve gotten away with it if it weren’t for you meddling kids,” Asami says, snow crunching beneath her as she heads towards Korra.

“Who exactly are the meddling kids in this situation?” Korra asks, leaning into Asami’s warmth, her lips barely teasing her own.

“Mm,” Asami sighs, her breath ghosting Korra’s lips. “I don’t know. I don’t care. Just kiss me already.”

Korra was eager to comply, softly bridging the distance between them, feeling warmth bloom in her chest as their lips moved together.

And that’s when Korra enacts her revenge.

Breaking away from Asami, Korra rests her forehead against Asami’s, taking in her relaxed smile and soft eyes. She _almost_ feels bad for the snowballs forming in mid-air behind them.

Almost.

“Think fast!” Korra shouts, pulling away from Asami. Taking just a second to relish in Asami’s dumbfounded expression, Korra flicks the snowballs down onto Asami’s head.

Asami shrieks - shrieks! - spraying snow around her and she stumbles back. “Korra!” she gasps, shaking snow off of her. 

Korra laughs hysterically, relishing in the way Asami fumes silently. “Oh my god, your face!” she wheezes, tears prickling the corners of her eyes. “Oh, Spirits, that was priceless.”

Asami narrows her eyes. “You’re on!” she exclaims, hurling snow at Korra before she could process what she said, successfully landing a snowball between her eyes.

Korra snorts. “You realize you’re challenging the Avatar to a snowball fight, yes?”

“Yes,” Asami states, already forming a second snowball.

“As in, master of all four elements, including waterbending?”

Asami’s lips quirk up into a smile. “I think I can take you.”

 _Yeah, you sure can,_ Korra thinks, and probably deserves it when another snowball crashes against her head.

“Okay!” she calls out. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you!”

She promptly showers Asami in snow, sending her newly-formed snowball flying and she flops into the snow. “Foul!” Asami calls in her best pro-bending announcer voice.

“No such thing!” Korra shouts. “There are no rules in snowball fighting!”

Asami laughs, the sound wrapping itself around Korra and warming her cheeks. She pushes herself into a sitting position, adorably shaking snow out of her hair. “I think this counts as an abuse of power.”

Korra hums, tapping her chin in faux deep thought. “I’ll have to take that up with the Avatar. Oh, wait, that’s me!”

Asami rolls her eyes. “You’re such a dork,” she grumbles affectionately.

“Yeah, but I’m your dork,” Korra says cheekily, her lips spreading into a grin.

“And don’t you forget it!” Asami calls, then immediately flings a snowball with all her might at Korra.

Korra squawks, sliding out of the way of the treacherous ball. “I think this counts as an abuse of power,” she parrots to Asami.

Asami grins as she approaches Korra. “I’ll have to take that up with the Avatar,” she repeats diligently. “So, what do you say?”

“This is a very serious offense,” she says, wrapping her arms around Asami’s waist. “It warrants a very serious punishment.”

“Yeah?” Asami says, leaning into Korra’s warmth. “What’s the punishment?”

“I hereby sentence you to a day of hot cocoa and cuddles,” Korra declares. “Also, you’re not allowed to throw snowballs at me anymore.”

“I can live with that,” Asami replies, her green eyes bright with amusement. “Last one back to the house has to build the blanket fort!” she exclaims, then pulls away and sprints back inside.

“Wha- that's unfair!” Korra calls as she runs after her, debating whether or not to use bending to her advantage.

Asami’s laughter carries in the wind. “All's fair in love and snowball fights!” she shouts.

Well, Korra can’t argue with that.

**Author's Note:**

> you know how asami brought korra some tea because she thought she'd be cold, even though she's a firebender and can keep herself warm? that's similar to the line of thinking that led to this
> 
> come hang out with me on tumblr: [sirensokka](https://sirensokka.tumblr.com) !! :D


End file.
